The Fourth Mrs Wilson
by LadyKatie
Summary: The people from House and Wilson’s pasts react to a wedding announcement in the paper. House/Wilson slash! Featuring Bonnie, Stacy, Lucas and now Blythe House and a look at the happy couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bonnie was innocently reading the paper when she was startled by news of her ex-husband. Contains reference to H/W slash. Entirely Bonnie's POV.**

**Disclaimer: House M.D. is owned by David Shore and Fox. No money is being made here and no copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note: Not sure why, but I was suddenly interested in how Wilson's ex-wives would feel if they were replaced by someone they knew. **

The Fourth Mrs. Wilson  
By Lady Katie

Bonnie Wilson read the paper every Sunday morning. At least part of it. Not usually the national news and definitely not sports. She went straight for the local news to read about the new little league park, or the man who was running for mayor. After skimming through that her next stop was the entertainment section. Maybe there would be a play worth seeing or a review of a new movie. Then she was on to the Living section where there would be a story about parties or decorating. As a realtor she felt it was her duty to stay updated on any kind of social trend. She was lucky that her business still brought in enough money to live on, but with the poor economy, she could use any edge she could find. That was her justification. In reality, she just really loved reading the editorials.

After devouring the rest of the paper, she generally skimmed the classifieds, just out of curiosity. Then the obituaries and announcements. Sometimes she would find that an acquaintance had passed away or a former client was getting married. It was these little things that interested her, even if it was a little nosey to want to know everything about everyone.

On one very normal Sunday morning she was nearly finished with her routine and her coffee when she came to the wedding announcements. The coffee she had been drinking was sprayed over nearly the entire page. Quickly she set the coffee mug down grabbed her napkin. She laid the paper on the table, looking for what had caused her such a surprise. She dabbed at it with the napkin, soaking up what she could and ran a finger down the page, looking at names.

_Baker, Johnson, Miller, Radzinsky, Weston, Wilson--_ There! She read the announcement quickly.

_Wilson-House  
__Dr. James E. Wilson and Dr. Gregory House were joined in a civil union on Friday afternoon. The small ceremony was held at the home of close friend Dr. Lisa Cuddy and officiated by Rabbi Levi Silverman. _

She stared in shock and disbelief. She had just seen James a month ago and he hadn't let on that there was anything out of the ordinary. Or at least anything that _she_ would find out of the ordinary. He hadn't said anything about House or civil unions. _Or being gay_. How long had this been going on? As much as James really was one to jump into marriages quickly, House didn't seem the type who would. And neither of them had ever given her any reason to believe that they were the civil union type. Although, now that she thought about it, House was rather obsessed with James…

He was also the kind of person to play terrible jokes on people. Putting a fake announcement in the paper wouldn't be beyond his powers or his sense of humor. Yes, she decided, this was all an elaborate joke. James had pushed his buttons and he was getting even. That had to be it.

As Bonnie folded the paper it occurred to her that maybe House would not implicate himself in such a prank. Wouldn't he put someone else's name in there instead? She frowned, pursing her lips in thought. It wasn't adding up at all. It couldn't be real, could it? She had known that James cared for House much more than any of his other friends. But this? Maybe she would just have to make a trip over to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. Just in case. Yes, she was going to get to the bottom of this!

As she went about her day, the announcement stayed in her mind. She still wasn't sure if it was real or not, but suddenly she found herself giggling uncontrollably. She supposed most women wouldn't find the prospect of their ex-husband being gay so amusing, but she couldn't help it. She had always resented House for how much of James' time he occupied. By the time they divorced she really hated the man. And now what amused her most about this travesty of a wedding was House's role in it. She never thought she would ever have anything in common with him, but now House was the fourth Mrs. Wilson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I really wasn't going to add a second chapter. I couldn't help it though. After writing about Bonnie, then I had to think about Stacy. I think I'm done now though. Enjoy.**

Mrs. House

It was late Monday afternoon. Stacy was in the middle of preparing for a hearing when she got the news. Mark was expecting her home by now. They had both worked the whole weekend so they were planning on having a quiet evening in with a movie, but she was running very late. The hearing was first thing in the morning and she had only received additional information about her client's situation at the end of the work day and it forced her rework half the case. She growled in frustration, not for the first time, thinking about the rather big piece of information that the client had forgotten to mention. Then she remembered that everybody lies and she vowed to never trust clients again.

When the phone rang, she was fully expecting it to be Mark asking where on earth she was, but was surprised to hear the voice of an old friend. Maria was someone she had known for nearly twenty years. They'd met when she lived in Princeton and kept in touch whenever possible.

"I'm a little busy right now."

"You're not too busy for this. Are you at your computer?"

"Yes."

"I'm sending you an announcement that ran in the paper yesterday."

"What kind of announcement?"

"Greg got married."

She felt her jaw drop open. It couldn't be. He swore he would never get married. She hadn't pushed the issue when they were together because she knew that he wasn't a big fan off traditions or religious ceremonies. It just wasn't something he would do. This news just didn't add up. "Greg? Greg House?"

"Yep," Maria giggled.

Giggled? Why would she giggle like that? Greg getting married was certainly surprising, but odd enough to elicit a giggle from a tough, hard-as-nails criminal lawyer? Stacy was working fast to bring up her email on her laptop.

"I haven't spoken to Greg in… god, six years I think. Who did he marry? Anyone I know?"

Another giggle. "Yes, I think so. Although, as I recall, this person was married back then."

Well that ruled out Cuddy at least. And Cameron. She located the email from Maria with the subject line "READ ME." There was a link to a webpage for the Princeton News. There was no picture, no frills or fancy wording. Very simple, just two names and the location of the ceremony. But it still didn't make sense. In fact, it made even less sense than it had before.

"I have to go, Maria."

"I figured."

"Thanks for telling me."

She hung up and it only took a few seconds to decide what to do. She scrolled through her contacts until she found Lisa Cuddy's office number and pressed the send button. Lisa answered on the second ring.

"I would say it's good to hear from you, but I don't think that this call has anything to do with catching up with an old friend."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I've been getting these calls all day. I guess House was right. Again."

"Right? About what?"

"He told me not to put the announcement in the paper. He said I'd just stir up trouble and he didn't want anyone making a fuss."

"_You _put announcement in?"

"Yes, I'm a traditionalist. My first instinct was to go big with a picture and everything I would do for myself, but you know House."

"I do, which is why I'm actually shocked still. This was all for real?"

"Yes…" Cuddy said slowly. "You didn't have any idea?"

"I haven't talked to Greg since I left Princeton. And it's been a few years since I've been in touch with Wilson, aside from Christmas cards."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just assumed that you… Well, that was stupid. Why would he tell you? I'm so used to everyone here knowing, so I just assumed… I'm sorry, Stacy."

"It's not your fault. I just wasn't sure what to make of it. I mean, I know they're suspiciously close. They've always been close. There were even a few times I joked that they should get a room. But married…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "So how did James talk him into it?"

"What?"

"How did James talk Greg into getting married?"

"He didn't. Wilson wouldn't marry him. For a year."

"A year? How long has this been going on?"

"It's hard to say. They kept it secret for a while. I found out six months ago and at the time House had been proposing for that long already."

Stacy just couldn't process what she was hearing. It didn't compute with the Greg House she knew.

"Stacy? You still there?"

"I'm waiting for you to say that it was all a terrible joke."

"No joke," Cuddy laughed. "He may not have allowed me to print a picture in the paper, but I did manage to snap a few. I'll email them to you later. Then you'll have your proof."

Stacy was still too curious and just had to ask. "How did Greg finally convince him then?"

"That's a good question. I don't know the details, but I do know that House was found one morning in the kid's cancer ward reading stories to the patients."

Stacy snorted in amusement. She couldn't quite picture it, but then Greg could be remarkably good with kids when he wanted to.

"I wouldn't have believed it either if I didn't see it myself. He was there most of the morning and around noon Wilson did his normal rounds just before lunch and walked in on him. He stood there and watched- a goofy smile plastered all over his face- until House was done reading. They disappeared soon after that to go to lunch. They were in my office three hours later announcing their plans for the civil union."

Stacy could hardly believe what she was hearing. She felt like she was in some sort of alternate universe. He was reading to cancer kids? When had he learned to swallow his pride that much? Or was it a sign of just how much he cared for Wilson? She thanked Cuddy for the information and ended the call. Stacy decided to finish her work at home. She packed up her laptop and paperwork and finally left her office.

Mark was more amused by the news about House and Wilson than surprised. He couldn't stop making jokes about it through their entire dinner. When Stacy did finally turn her computer on again to finish her work there was a message from Lisa with picture files attached. Stacy browsed them, smiling at the familiar faces in them.

Greg looked pretty much as he always had. Maybe a little older, his hair a little thinner, but himself. James looked just as handsome as ever. A little older, but still looking much younger than she knew he was. The first few photos were like this, somewhat normal. It looked as if there were very few guests. House's team, Cuddy and a couple people she didn't recognize. Everyone seemed to be completely happy, yet there was no real evidence of why they were all gathered. Cuddy's back yard wasn't elaborately decorated and House and Wilson weren't acting any differently. Then she reached the last two pictures.

The first came as quite a shock. They were kissing and that at least ruled out her theory about it being a joke. Even Greg wouldn't go so far for a prank. She had never seen Greg kiss anyone else before, much less James Wilson. She stared at it for a long time, still not believing it. The last picture seemed to make it all make sense. Cuddy must have intentionally put them in this order. This was just a quiet moment, sitting at a table in her back yard. James had loosened his tie and Greg had removed his entirely, so it was probably a while after the ceremony. Stacy imagined that Greg only let his guard down because he thought the camera had been put away. Maybe the guests were leaving and he thought he could relax. Whatever the circumstance, Cuddy had been able to get a perfectly candid shot of the two of them together. They were both smiling broadly at each other. It wasn't a smirk or a leer, but a true smile, something she hadn't seen since before the infarction. Even then it was rare. Greg wasn't generally a happy person even at the best of times. This was so different. He was… glowing.

In the years since she left Princeton with Mark she had occasionally wondered how Greg was doing. She wondered if he would ever find someone special and if he would ever be really happy. She smiled, happy to finally have her answer. She made a mental note to send them a card the next day. Then she began to giggle. House and Wilson? Who would have guessed?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I couldn't help it. This is the last one though…. I think. ;) **

The Client

Of all Lucas Douglas's clients, past or present, there were several who stood out for various reasons. There was the 40-year-old housewife who seduced him while he was supposed to be finding out if her husband was cheating. There was the neurotic lawyer who wanted to know if his mistress was cheating on him with his wife. And then there was the middle-aged doctor who hired him for various odd duties, including spying on his employees, patients and boss. But mostly he was hired to be a replacement for the man's friend. Lucas was used to it. Most people went to him because they needed something replaced in their lives. They needed a friend or someone to talk to, someone to blame. And being an agreeable, likeable guy, he generally made friends easily.

This doctor somehow stood apart from the crowd. He wasn't some neurotic freak or a lonely nerd. He had a lot going for him actually. From what Lucas could tell, if he learned some manners then he could probably be quite popular. He was decent-looking, even if he was crippled. He was obviously incredibly intelligent. And he had a great sense of humor and taste in music.

The man had recently lost his best (and only) friend. Rather than merely finding someone else to hang out with, he was obsessed with figuring out how to get that one person back. Lucas could remember the desperate look on his face, hoping that there was some way to make amends with the friend. It was something similar to the look clients had when they found out their spouse was, in fact, cheating. There was denial and pain and depression. He had rarely seen that kind of reaction merely over the loss of a friend. Lucas had no problem being House's replacement friend while he struggled to piece together exactly what the deal was with these two.

Years later, Lucas was still doing private investigating, but he'd not heard from House in a long time. He knew that Wilson had come home and the friendship was saved. He was no longer needed. He filed the entire experience away with the other mental files of interesting clients.

The next time he saw House and Wilson's names he wasn't at all surprised to see the context it was in. There they were in the marriage announcements. He wasn't even surprised to see that the ceremony was held at Lisa Cuddy's home. He only regretted that he wasn't there to see what Dr. Cuddy was wearing. Was she still as gorgeous as she was a few years ago? But no, the announcement itself didn't surprise him.

He remembered the time he hadn't been entirely honest with Dr. House about his friend.

"_You want to find out if he's pining… You want to know if there's something about him that will tell you he's going to come back. Or something you can use to make him come back."_

"_Is there?"_

Despite his usual inability to lie, he'd told House that there wasn't. There wasn't anything in Wilson's conversations or in his support group that would indicate House even existed. That part had been true at least. But Lucas had Wilson's apartment bugged and had the potential to hear _everything_ that went on in there. Out of both boredom and curiosity, Lucas had been sitting out in front of Wilson's place one evening listening. Wilson had watched the news and then some sitcom that really wasn't all that funny, but suddenly the TV was switched off and Lucas heard movement. It sounded like sniffing and then Wilson sat down on the couch. It was obvious he was crying and Lucas had debated with himself over whether he should be listening. After about ten minutes of quiet crying, Wilson had apparently drifted off to sleep. The snoring was very light, but obvious. Lucas felt bad for him. He was obviously having a terrible time with the death of the girlfriend. Just as he was reaching for the knob to turn off the transmission Lucas heard something that stopped him.

Then he heard it again. Clearer this time. It was a low, sleepy moan, but it was obvious what it was. "House." At first Lucas thought maybe it was a nightmare. House had been involved in the girl's death, after all. That hadn't been difficult to find out. The next moan was obviously not one of distress or pain though. He turned up the volume on his headphones. If he had to guess he'd say that it was vaguely… sexual. He didn't know a whole lot about the House-Wilson relationship at that point, only enough to know that it existed. The next moan brought a blush to Lucas' face and he quickly snapped off his machine. Some things just shouldn't be overheard.

It was the next day that he admitted to House that he'd been following Wilson. He made a quick decision to keep Wilson's erotic dream to himself. He didn't think that there was anything to suggest their relationship was at all physical. House probably didn't know that Wilson felt that way. Maybe Wilson didn't even know he felt that way. Lucas was a lot of things to a lot of people, but he would never out someone to his best friend.

As time went by, he realized that House's attachment to Wilson, while platonic, was certainly more than just friendship. House was pining, waiting for the one he loved to return to him. But Lucas wasn't a matchmaker. When it was time for him to end his business with House he did so without looking back. Whatever was going on between House and Wilson, it would come about eventually.

So that Sunday morning he couldn't help but smile at the announcement. In his business people were cheating and breaking up. Most who hired him didn't work things out with their significant other and he would see the divorce listing in the paper a few months later. Or sometimes an arrest. This was a pleasant change.

It wasn't his business of course, but part of Lucas was intensely curious about this match. House was obnoxious and sloppy, whereas Wilson was just too perfect. His hair and clothes were perfect, he was too polite and he liked to keep his apartment much cleaner than House was accustomed to. Lucas suspected that their daily relationship was less like two lovers and more like a mother with a teenage son.

Of course there was only one way to find out… Lucas drummed his fingers on the table in thought. He didn't have many clients at the moment and listening devices were so easy to place. Within twenty-four hours he could have his answer. He smiled down at the announcement once more. Yes, maybe he should pay his old friend a visit.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know, I couldn't leave this alone! I have one more chapter to this coming and then hopefully that will be it. No really. I'm serious this time. :) The next part will be posted in a few minutes.**

The Mom

Blythe House played cards with the other ladies in her church group every Wednesday afternoon at three. She did try to keep busy these days, though it was hard with no husband to take care of and her only son being a busy doctor who lived in a different state. Greg had seemed a bit more willing to talk to her and let her visit since his father died and she was happy for that, though it still did not mean that they were close.

Greg always did like to say and do things to shock her and over the years it had become more difficult to tell when he was lying for shock value or actually telling the truth. He'd always called her a human lie detector and the ability had come in handy when he was growing up, trying to get away with things. As she got older it began to feel like she was losing that sixth sense though. At least where Greg was concerned, though God help her if he ever came upon that bit of knowledge. It was on her last visit to Princeton that he told her something that did truly test her ability to distinguish his lies from fact.

"_Mom," he had begun awkwardly at dinner, "I have something to tell you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_I don't think you're going to like it."_

"_It can't be all that bad. You didn't kill anyone, did you?"_

_He smiled. "No. I'm seeing someone though."_

"_Oh that's wonderful! Why on earth wouldn't I like that?"_

"_Mom, it's… it's Wilson."_

_She shook her head. "What is?"_

"_The person I'm seeing. I'm with Wilson."_

_She hadn't known how to take it at first. He didn't seem to be pulling any sort of prank on her. He actually seemed quite nervous as he had been the afternoon he broke her favorite vase with his baseball._

"_I don't understand."_

"_There's nothing to understand. Wilson and I are dating. We're living together too."_

"_Well I know that. You told me that he wanted to move out of his old girlfriend's place and you were going to share expenses."_

"_Yes, we were. At first. Then things just happened. We sleep in the same room, same bed. We have been for while."_

_She sat in shock, looking at him for a couple minutes._

"_He wanted me to ask you to come over for drinks. I don't know why. He's more into being social and inviting people over. He thinks that it will make everything go better or something."_

"_I don't know."_

"_It's okay. I'll just tell him next time."_

"_You're really… together?"_

"_I know it's probably not what you wanted to hear when I said I was seeing someone."_

"_I'll come over, Greg. I haven't seen James in a while. It will be good to catch up again."_

"_Right. Except before when you caught up with him you were always asking how his wife was doing or if he's getting married again."_

"_Well," she had said, trying to compose herself once more, "I supposed I can still ask if he's getting married again."_

She would be lying if she said that the news hadn't thrown her. It took her half of their conversation to realize that he was telling the truth. And it took most of the conversation with James later that evening to realize that she really approved of their relationship. She had always known that her son cared for James deeper than she'd ever seen him care for anything or anyone else. It took some getting used to, but it really did just make sense.

A while later Greg called to say that they would be having a small ceremony. He only gave her a few days notice and she knew that he didn't want her there. He wouldn't want her to make a fuss over him. He never did. She had accepted many years ago that if he ever did have a wedding she wouldn't be there. It was just the way he was.

However she did put in a call to James the next day to congratulate him and ask that he let her know how it went. So on Wednesday when she returned home from her card game and picked up the mail she was not surprised to find an envelope addressed in his delicate writing. She made some tea and sat down to the table to look at its contents.

There were two things inside. The first was a newspaper clipping announcing their civil union. She smiled at the briefness of it, thinking that it was a wonder Greg even allowed that much to be printed. The second piece was a photo of Greg and James together dressed in their nice suits. She didn't have many pictures of her son, even from his childhood and so few of them were of him actually smiling. If he did smile it was because he was laughing at something funny that happened or because the photographer told him to. The smile in this picture was content and peaceful, so unlike the son she knew. This wasn't just a smile; it was the very definition of happiness.

The clipping went on her refrigerator and the picture was set on the mantel. They would be gone on their honeymoon by now. And she was okay with not being there for the wedding. The picture was more than worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm pretty sure this will be the last one. But I'm a liar, so you never know.**

The Newlyweds

"House, look at this!" Wilson called from the kitchen.

House looked up from the TV and scowled at the newspaper that Wilson seemed to be interested in.

"I can't see it from here, so if you want me to look then you need to bring it to the cripple."

Wilson rolled his eyes, but left his morning coffee to join House on the couch. He pointed to the announcement and waited for the reaction.

"Damn Cuddy. I told her not to."

"In fairness, you only forbid her from having our picture printed. You only said she would live to regret the announcement itself."

"I guess I'll have to keep my word." He grinned evilly.

"No, you are _not_ to give her a hard time. It was really nice of her to have the ceremony at her place and there's nothing wrong with a little announcement."

"You like this, don't you? You like the announcement and all the wedding planning with Cuddy. You're such a girl."

"Am not."

"You so are."

"Come on we should get going or we'll miss our flight." He took the paper back into the kitchen, cut out the announcement and stuck it into an envelope that had already been carefully addressed. "I noticed going on the honeymoon was the only part of all my wedding planning that you haven't had a problem with."

"Of course not. Posh hotel room, booze, sex. How can I complain about that?"

"I don't know, but if anyone could find a way it would be you. You finished packing, right?"

"No, because I knew you would pack for me. All I need is my PSP and my iPod."

From the bedroom suddenly came the electronic music of a cell phone to the tune of "Here comes the Bride." Wilson turned to glare at House.

"You changed my ringtone again?"

He shrugged. Two days before the ceremony House had stolen his phone and downloaded the special ringtone as a prank. Unfortunately Wilson didn't know this until he was trying to have a very serious conversation with a patient. It took him a moment to realize that the offensive sound was coming from his own lab coat pocket. He dug it out and saw on the caller ID that it was House. He answered with "You are going to die" and hung up again, apologizing to his patient. It had been a back and forth game to House since then.

"Who has a plain ringtone anymore? You have to have something with some style."

Wilson let out an exasperated sigh and went to answer it. A moment later House heard a very distressed tone and turned the TV off to determine who Wilson was talking to.

"No, it's not like that. …. Of course not! How could you-- … That was different. … It just was. … I'm not saying that it was _right_. Just different. Don't be like this."

House now had several theories about who Wilson was talking to and they were all ex-wives. Wilson wandered into the living room, one hand holding the phone to his ear and the other rubbing the back of his neck. Great. Just what he needed was to be all stressed out today. Whichever bitch had called was making him feel guilty and he would spend the entire flight obsessing over it.

"I'm sorry you feel that way."

He caught House's eyes and mouthed "Julie." Even better. Julie always had made him feel like shit. She had this way of implying that he was to blame for all their problems even when she was the one cheating.

"Just hang up on her."

Wilson waved House off just to listen to more of her abuse.

"No, I never meant to hurt you. … No that wasn't a confession! I never cheated on you with House!"

Now House was laughing and Wilson moved into the kitchen to get away from it.

"I swear I didn't. … No, it was only that one time and I told you about her. … Well, I'm sorry you had to find out about it like this. … I would never do that on purpose. … Really. If I'd thought that you would be this upset about it then I would have told you before."

House braced himself for the reaction she would have to that. Sure enough he could hear her shrill scream through the phone and into the living room.

"Of course I didn't want to upset you myself!"

Wilson was getting desperate. There was no winning with that woman. House finally stood and limped into the kitchen. He watched Wilson's pitiful attempts at making peace with Julie until he couldn't take it anymore.

"_But why, James? Why House?"_ she cried into the phone.

House grabbed Wilson's blackberry from him.

"Hi, Julie," he began in his fake-cheerful tone.

"House, what are you doing?" Wilson asked, worried.

"So nice to talk to you. It's been so long," House continued.

"_I never did understand what he saw in you as a friend, but this is just too much! Why would he _marry_ you of all people?!"_

"Well, it's really the same reason that he cheated on you with that nurse. I give great head. And you don't."

With that he pushed the end call button. He tossed the device back to Wilson who managed to catch it despite his shock and horror.

"I thought we had a plane to catch."

"You just hung up on Julie."

"Yep. Something you should have started doing a long time ago. You're too nice, but I'm not."

"You're already acting like a jealous wife?"

"Well I have to claim my territory. Besides I only told the truth."

"Well she didn't need to know that I thought she was bad in bed."

"Without criticism how can we ever improve? I did her a favor."

"Right. I'm sure she sees it that way."

"Let's get out of here."

Wilson nodded and went into the bedroom to get their bags. House put on his jacket and grabbed his backpack. Wilson dropped the luggage next to him while he pulled on his own jacket and checked to make sure he had his wallet and keys.

"I told you and Cuddy that announcement would be nothing but trouble. You're going to be bothered by this the rest of the day. All you'll be able to think of is your poor ex-wives and how devastated they'll be when they find out. And poor Julie and how hurt her feelings are now."

"Trust me," said Wilson, smiling up at him. "Once we're out that door, alone, Julie will be the very last thing on my mind."

"No obsessing over everyone seeing that announcement today?"

"Nope. The only people who really matter already know and we are going to have a good time. I refuse to think about anyone else except you and me."

House snorted in amusement. "Yeah, that'll happen. You compulsively think about everyone else."

Wilson stroked the side of his face. "Only you this week." He leaned in for a tender, but brief kiss. "We will be late if we wait any longer."

House nodded and started out the door. Just as Wilson was locking up behind them another electronic tune started.

_Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married.  
__Goin' to the chapel and we're gonna get married.  
__Gee I really love you and we're gonna get married.  
__Goin' to the chapel of love._

House stopped abruptly, grabbing through his pockets to find his phone. He looked back at Wilson while the ringtone began to repeat itself. "You messed with my phone?"

Wilson gave him a sweet smile. "All's fair in love and war."

House watched him take their things out to the car, grinning. He had a whole plane ride ahead of him in which to debate what Wilson's next ringtone would be. It was a close tie between "Like a Virgin" and "Barbie Girl" at the moment. But really, if they couldn't embarrass each other horribly in public places, then what was the point in getting married?


End file.
